gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Marvel Ultimate Alliance: Legendary Edition
Marvel: Ultimate Alliance Re-Released Edition is remake of an action role-playing game Marvel Ultimate Alliance for PlayStation 4, PlayStation 3, Xbox 360, Xbox One, Nintendo Wii U, PlayStation Vita, Nintendo 3DS, and Microsoft Windows/Steam (Windows 7 - onwards) by Raven Software Vicarious Visions and Beenox, published by Activision under direction of Disney Interactive. It will feature the contents that was appeared on both PlayStation Portable and Xbox 360 Gold Edition versions, such as the characters, special conversations and missions. It may also features a new contents and changes for this edition only. New *Characters: **From Gameboy ***Jean Grey ****Powerset: Used most of X-Men Legends II and n-space version Marvel Ultimate Alliance 2 parts ****Costumes: Green Phoenix, Red Phoenix, First Class, Ultimate ****Details: *****Murderworld Jean Grey uses default Phoenix, NPC Jean Grey uses Red Phoenix, Mephisto Jean Grey uses Ultimate. Also now uses the playable version's power parts and normal attacks *****Mephisto Phoenix can be considered ally, if the telekinetic characters (including Magneto) saves both Nightcrawler and her *****Loadscreen from XML1 (Phoenix) and XML2 (Ultimate and Red/Dark Phoenix) added *****Unlockable after finished all Act 2 missions *****Use her to save both her future-self and Nightcrawler in Mephisto's Realm Act 2 ****Special Dialogues: *****herself (including saving her future-self, or had her future-self sacrifice against Mephisto after saving Nightcrawler, if she not using her and other telekinetic (in which counts Magneto in it)) (Act 2 Part 2 last missions) *****Xavier *****Nightcrawler *****Dark Psylocke and Dark Cyclops ***Namor ****Powerset: New ****Costumes: Original, Classic, Modern, Defenders ****Details: *****Loadscreen uses from some of his Comic Book art where his Modern costume ripped *****Unlocked if you saved Namor in Atlantis Act 1 then after all Atlantis missions complete ****Special Dialogues: *****Attuma and Tiger Shark *****Mandarin *****Karnak ***The Vision ****Powerset: New ****Costumes: Classic, Original, Gatherer, Modern ****Details: *****Unlockable after beating the game *****Uses Loadscreen from some of his Comic Book art in the near beginning of Avengers vs. X-Men event *****Unlock Condition uses Silver Surfer's unlock condition in completing simulations **New to the Edition: ***Default: ****Psylocke *****Powerset: Used most of X-Men Legends and Marvel Ultimate Alliance 2 parts *****Costumes: Classic, Age of Apocalypse, House of M, X-Treme *****Details: ******Loadscreen from XML1 added ******NPC Dark Boss version now uses playable version's abilities *****Special Dialogues: ******Xavier ******Wolverine ******Valkyrie ******Dark Psylocke and Dark Cyclops ***Pre-Order/DLC: ****Gambit *****Powerset: Used most of X-Men Legends II and Marvel Ultimate Alliance 2 parts *****Costumes: Classic, Age of Apocalypse, Death, Ultimate *****Details: ******Loadscreen from XML2 added *****Special Dialogues: ******Xavier ******Wolverine ****Emma Frost *****Powerset: Used most of X-Men Legends and X-Men Legends II Re-Released Edition parts *****Costumes: Classic, Generation X, Astonishing, New X-Men *****Details: ******Loadscreen from XML2 added *****Special Dialogues: ******Xavier ******Wolverine ******Jean Grey ******Valkyrie ******Dark Cyclops ****Professor X *****Powerset: Used most of X-Men Legends and X-Men Legends II parts *****Costumes: Ultimate, Astral, New X-Men, Gladiator *****Details: ******Loadscreen from XML2 added ****Beast *****Powerset: Used most of X-Men Legends and X-Men Legends II Re-Released Edition parts *****Costumes: Ultimate, Original, Astonishing, Classic *****Details: ******Loadscreen from XML1 added *****Special Dialogues: ******Xavier ******Wolverine ******Jean Grey ******Nightcrawler ******Tyr ****Punisher *****Powerset: New. Most are from Nanite Nick Fury's move *****Costumes: Classic, Civil War, Modern, Ultimate *****Details: ******Uses Loadscreen from some of his Comic Book art in the Punisher Max: Get Frank #1 event *****Special Dialogues: ******Dum Dum Dugan ******Arcade *Ending (Act 2 Last Mission only): If saved both Nightcrawler and Jean Grey. It will expand the alliance to form a mutant superheroes other than just X-Men and Brotherhood, renamed X-Force, and Jean on the other hand, is fully controlled the Phoenix Force and becomes the face of the mutant race, to strenghten their alliance with humans and any different species alike, awakened as her ultimate form of hope, the White Phoenix. Changes *Unused Special Dialogues added *Character Slot Updates **PSP Characters ***Black Widow: In front of Captain Marvel ***Captain Marvel: Behind Black Widow and Ronin ***Ronin: Takes Black Widow's place besides Moon Knight **Psylocke: Above Blade and in front of Hulk **GBA Characters ***Namor: Besides Spider-Woman ***Jean Grey: Behind Namor and The Vision ***The Vision: In front of Jean Grey *NPC Updates: **NPC Realism added on certain boss **NPC minions models now appears different in different locations **An unused Ultron's minions and Super Soldier model reused **NPC allies whose on the mission: Dum Dum Dugan uses some of Nick Fury's abilities, while Corsair uses Captain America's abilities **Rhino now wears his Classic/6702 in Act 2 and simulation **Shocker now wear his Modern/4202 in Act 3 **Lizard now wears his Classic/6702 in simulation **Lizard, Rhino and Shocker in Act now dubbed with their "Ultra name" **Professor X NPC Hud updated Character Changes BLACK PANTHER: *Dagger normal attacks sound added BLACK WIDOW: *Revert to old NPC slot (148xx) *Natasha Romanoff costume dubbed as Modern, uses NPC model (safe for her Multipart weapons remained the same) and hud, and as default costume *Ultimate as 3rd costume *Unlockable after beating the game *Has a flipjump *PSP Simulation added, including of having Iron Man boss BLADE: *Sword and Shotgun normal attacks and guard, and their holster sounds added *Shotgun effects added *Has a flipjump from n-Space MUA2 *Daywalker Hud has been updated from PSP CAPTAIN AMERICA: *Updated Ultimate Hud, while the first one for Classic costume *Has a flipjump from MUA2 *NPC Dark Boss version now uses recolored version of the playable version's default models (including shield throw model), and normal attacks *Another Special Dialogue: **Dark Cyclops CAPTAIN MARVEL: *PSP Simulation added, including of having PSP simulation version of Super Skrull boss (uses PSP based texture version of his default Boss costume) *Special Dialogues: **Uatu **Galactus **Titanus **Silver Surfer COLOSSUS: *Add missing sounds, such as Commands, Jump, Hurt, Death, and Land *NPC Dark Boss version now uses recolored version of the playable version's default model, slots, and abilities *Loadscreen from XML2 added, while the original MUA one dubbed as Classic Colossus *Special Dialogue: **Crimson Dynamo **Xavier **Neutron and Hussar **his Dark-self CYCLOPS: *Bullet removed from normals *NPC Dark Boss version now uses recolored version of the playable version's default model (Astonishing), slots, and abilities. While the original (Ultimate), now uses playable version's 4th costume (Ultimate) as an extra back up *Loadscreen from XML2 added *Another Special Dialogues **Xavier **Blackheart **Jean Grey if after saving Nightcrawler or saving both **Wolverine **Corsair DAREDEVIL: *NPC version had his baton_segments removed from his left leg's side DEADPOOL: *Fix skin parts *Updated Ultimate Hud *Has a flipjump and post-Double Jump teleport *Sword holster guard has a sound DOCTOR DOOM: *Revert to old NPC slot (19xx) *Fix Ultimate model's lower body *Has force field guard *Unlockable after beating the game *NPC Boss version now uses a same normal attacks as playable counterpart *Another Special Dialogue: **Reed Richards (Mr. Fantastic) DOCTOR STRANGE: *Has force field guard *His NPC version can only do normal attacks *Use him to save both Jean Grey and Nightcrawler in Mephisto's Realm Act 2 ELEKTRA: *Models' fingers fixed *Classic (Default Costume) belt scarfs now has Multipart as belt_scarf_front & belt scarf_back *Sai normal attack sounds added *Updated Ultimate and Assassin Costume Huds (safe for default Classic and Ninja Hud) *NPC version had her belt scarfs removed *NPC Boss version now uses a same normal attacks as playable counterpart GHOST RIDER: *Chain normal attack sounds added *Force field like Chain guard along with the sound added *Special Dialogues: **Blackheart (Act 2 Boss) **Mephisto (Act 2 Boss) **Starbolt HAWKEYE: *Uses 360 version **Paralyzer now has a 3 shot parts and sounds from PSP version **Adamantium Arrow renamed as Hellfire Adamantium Arrow *Has a flipjump *Now has different arrow shots like Captain America's shield throw *PSP Simulation added, including of having Swordsman boss *Special Dialogues: **Namorita **Krang and Byrrah **Blade HULK: *His rejected simulation re-added *NPC version of Hulk added for Act 2 *Missing Special Dialogues re-added *Unlocked after beating Omega Base Missions *Protect Bruce Banner for him to transform into Hulk, then assist Hulk during an ambush, after disabling the gamma bomb HUMAN TORCH *Fiery version of main costumes whereas original Fiery as mannequin only *NPC Dark Boss version now uses recolored version of the playable version's default model and normal attacks ICEMAN: *Ice Slide now as Double Jump hold like Spider-Man and Venom, even like in VVisions' MUA2 *Ice Block and Slide models added *Trip normal attack now has a same effect as Freeze Beam *Ice Block and Trip sound added INVISIBLE WOMAN: *Has force field guard *Updated New Marvel Hud *NPC Dark Boss version now uses recolored version of the playable version's default model and melee attacks *Use her to save both Jean Grey and Nightcrawler in Mephisto's Realm Act 2 IRON MAN: *Heroes Reborn replaces War Machine, while it is now used as NPC Doom Bot *NPC Boss now uses default costume *NPC Doom Iron Man counterpart now has New Avengers, Heroes Reborn and Ultimate version *Both NPC enemies now uses a same normal attacks as playable counterpart LUKE CAGE: *Trip sound added *Updated Modern Hud MAGNETO: *Use him to save both Jean Grey and Nightcrawler in Mephisto's Realm Act 2 *Loadscreen from XML1 added MOON KNIGHT: *Modern costume (based on Loadscreen) added as 4th costume **Capable resurrect allies, boxing, xp *Cape models as Multipart: moon_cape *Added missing alternate Xtreme sound *Special Dialogues: **Spider-Man **M.O.D.O.K. **Daredevil MR. FANTASTIC: *Updated NEW Marvel Hud *His Fantastic Gloves can now be used as a guard as well, either while uses its Boost or not *NPC version dubbed as Reed Richard, and uses 2006 Labcoat *NPC Dark Boss version now uses recolored version of the playable version's default models (including gloves and elastic model parts) and normal attacks MS. MARVEL: *No changes NICK FURY: *His NPC version now uses a same normal and power attacks as playable counterpart NIGHTCRAWLER: *Revert to old NPC slot (47xx) *Has a flipjump and post-Double Jump teleport *Sword normal attacks (during Sword Combat) sounds added *A 360 version of Ultimate costume now listed 4701 *Ultimate becomes default costume, while Astonishing as 4th alternate *NPC Boss version now used a same abilities as his playable counterpart, and can be consider ally if Magneto saves both Jean Grey and him *Loadscreen from XML2 added *Unlockable after finished all Act 2 missions *Another Special Dialogue: **himself (including saving his future-self, or had his future-self sacrifice against Mephisto after saving Jean Grey) **Jean Grey (Act 2 Last mission) **Xavier **Wolverine (Act 3) RONIN: *Sword attacks and boost sounds added *Sword sheathes and its power/boost sounds now uses Deadpool's *Echo Effects reused the sound parts from Blade's Gun Shot, Daredevil's Baton Sweep, Deadpool's Sword Whirlwind, and Elektra's Spinning Kick as her own, instead of from other characters *PSP Simulation added, including of having Elektra boss *Special Dialogue: **Elektra **Namorita (Act 1 Sonic Emitter mission) **Mandarin (Act 1 vs. Ultimo II) SABRETOOTH: *Has a flipjump *Loadscreen from XML1 added *Another Special Dialogue: **Wolverine **Vola SILVER SURFER: *Power Surge now dubbed as Classic *New Alternate Costumes: Captain Universe, The Keeper, Shadow Surfer *Unlock condition changed: Defeat Galactus in Act 4 **Uatu **Corsair (Act 4 Pr. 1 End) SPIDER-MAN: *Has a flipjump from VVisions' MUA2 *Web shield, along with guard sound added *NPC Dark Boss version now uses recolored version of the playable version's default models and normal attacks SPIDER-WOMAN: *No changes STORM: *Add missing sounds, such as Commands, Jumps, Hurts, Death, and Land THING: *Has MUA2 stuns *NPC Dark Boss version now uses recolored version of the playable version's default models and normal attacks *Updated Ultimate Hud, while the first one for Modern (default) costume THOR: *Add missing sounds: Xtreme and Commands *NPC Dark Boss version now uses recolored version of the playable version's default models and normal attacks VENOM: *Has MUA2 jumps: Double Jump from n-Space as first normal jump, while the flipjump as Double Jump *Web shield, along with guard sound added *Another Special Dialogue: **Spider-Man **Dark Spider-Man WOLVERINE: *Has flipjump from MUA2 *Claw normal attack sounds added *Modern Jacket costume as NPC *Added Loadscreen from PSP version Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:PlayStation 3 Games Category:PlayStation Vita Games Category:PlayStation games Category:Xbox One Games Category:Xbox 360 Games Category:Xbox games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Nintendo Wii U Games Category:Nintendo games Category:Steam Games Category:Microsoft Windows Games Category:Microsoft Games Category:PC Games Category:Marvel Category:Activision Category:Disney Category:Action RPG Category:Action Category:Action Adventure